When Flames Meet Void
by Shadow Ace Fox
Summary: what will happen if Natsu met someone after Igneel left, what will the future store for them pairings are Natsu X Hisui OC X Harem. Lemons included
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The WFMV dialogue session:**

**Shadow: welcome to When Flames Meet Void where Natsu and I join Fairy Tail together.**

**Natsu: Yeah, I'm all fired up for journey right** **Nīsan?**

**Shadow: yeah so Otōto tell me who you really like in Fairy Tail**

**Natsu: (blush) Nīsan stop embarrassing me **

**Shadow: fine but mark my words I will find out who you like Otōto**

**Natsu: (smirk) you can try Nīsan but you will never find out**

**Shadow: (sigh) never mind so let's start the story then**

**Natsu: Hai Nee-San but who will do the intro?**

**Shadow: that's easy hey Erza, can you do the intro**

**(Erza comes in while wearing a maid outfit) **

**Erza: Fairy Tail is not own by Shadow Fox instead it is own by Hiro Mashima respectively**

**(Demonic speech and magic) **

(Normal talking)

**Chapter 1 First meeting with the Void**

**Date: ****8 July year 777**

"Sniff, sniff Igneel where did you go?" could be heard from a cave on top of a mountain nearby a forest. That area is deserted as no one dare go there after rumours of fire burning for no reasons starts to emerge from people who went there to check. A village not far from the forest has spread the rumours to the rest of the world yet there is no one brave enough to check it out. That is until today when a young boy went to the village to ask about it.

"Excuse me but do you know how to get to that mountain over there," asked a silver haired boy. That boy has one red eye while the other is black, he is wearing a black hoodie, silver wife-beater, black jeans and red converse. He was carrying a grey rucksack bag.

"I don't know why you want to go there but just follow the path into the forest then when you reached a red tree turn right and continue till you reached the base of the mountain," said an old fisherman.

"Thanks old man, as for my reason it is for my own personal business," said the silver haired boy.

"Alright fair enough stay save boy," said the old fisherman.

"I will, thanks again," said the boy.

When the boy reached the starting of the forest, he starts to think (I hope what Igneel told me was true, that he left his son here). After that thought, he prepared and slowly walk into the forest.

**1 hour later**

"Here I am, the bottom of the mountain (sigh) seriously Igneel what with you and high mountains, well better start flying," said the silver haired boy.

"**Take-Over: Águila." **When he said that, there was a huge dark magic circle above him (just like Mirajane's) and he began to glow with a dark aura.When he is glowing, he begins to develop blood-red eagle wings on his back, his arms turn into razor sharp claws, his toes turns into eagle talons and his face is covered by a big white eagle skull which has his mouth visible inside the beak and his silver hair turn black and extended till it reaches his lower back. His outfit changed as well, all the clothes he had worn disappear instead he is wearing a pair of yellow shorts that reaches his kneecaps while showing off his toned body and eight packs, covered with red fur.

"**Let's take flight," **said the boy in a demonic tone. When he said that his wings spread out and he jumps up, successfully launching himself towards the top of the mountain. As he is reaching the top, he begin to think (maybe when I find Igneel's son, I can have a younger brother as well). When he reached the top, he lands in front of the cave and deactivate his **Take-Over**. He then slowly walk into the cave.

"Hello, is there anybody there?" the boy called out into the deeper part of the cave.

"Sniff, go away," cried a voice from inside the cave.

"Are you Igneel's son?" asked the silver haired boy.

Suddenly a flash of pink appear from the deeper part of the cave and hit the boy hard till he fell down.

"Where did Igneel go? Tell Me!" Asked Natsu while holding on to the side of the hood.

"Whoa, calm down and let me go you crazy little fire cracker," said the boy while holding onto Natsu's hand to get him to let himself go.

When the boy said that, Natsu immediately release him and start to cry on his chest. "I miss Igneel, Igneel where are you," cried Natsu. As Natsu continues to cry, the boy immediately hug him while drawing circles on his back and saying comforting words. After a few minutes Natsu stopped crying.

"Sniff, sniff thanks, who are you?" asked Natsu.

"Me, I'm Ace Silverblood and I'm 9 right now, so what is your name?" said Ace.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm 7 right now," answered Natsu.

"So Natsu why are you here anyway?" asked Ace.

"I'm here because I'm waiting for Igneel to return as I don't know where he went," said an honest Natsu.

"Oh, well I don't know where Igneel went but he did came and find me to ask me to take care of his son," said Ace.

"How do I know that you are not lying about that?" asked Natsu.

"Easy because I know Igneel is a fire dragon and he is the king of all fire dragons, am I right to say that Natsu?" answered Ace.

"You're right, so that means you are taking care of me right?" asked Natsu who is tilting his head.

"That's right so you can call me Nīsan from now on okay," said Ace.

"Hey! I don't agree to call you that even though you are taking care of me," said Natsu while sitting on the ground, folding his arms and turn around with his back facing Ace.

"Oh that's fine too as I don't have to teach you any cool Dragon Slaying techniques," said Ace with false disappointment.

After he said that Natsu immediately ran towards him and hugged him while calling him Nīsan over and over again.

"Whoa, easy there Otōto, Nīsan is only just pulling your leg only," said Ace.

"What's pulling your leg, Nīsan?" asked Natsu innocently while tilting his head.

"Pulling your leg means I'm joking," explained Ace.

"What's joking?" asked Natsu.

When he said that, Ace couldn't help but to sweat-dropped at it.

"Err, Otōto did Igneel teach you things other than Dragon Slaying magic?" asked Ace.

"No he didn't, why you ask Nīsan?" asked Natsu innocently.

(Igneel… when I see you again, I will kick your lizard ass all the way to Fiore and back) thought Ace.

"So Nīsan, what are you going to teach me?" asked Natsu.

"I'm going to teach you everything, from magic to everyday stuff," said Ace.

"But why I need to learn about everyday stuff, it's boring," asked Natsu while pouting.

"Because you will need it in the future plus you are very dense Otōto," deadpanned Ace.

"Fine, but you have to teach me cool techniques in return," said Natsu while pointing his finger at Ace.

"That's okay Otōto, so are you ready?" asked Ace.

"Ready for what?" asked Natsu innocently.

"To leave this cave and mountain," answered Ace.

"What! But why?" cried Natsu.

"Because if we travel around, we can learn more things and I can't train you in a cave as we might destroyed this entire mountain at that time, so travelling around will help," said Ace.

"…Fine," pouted Natsu.

"But how are going to go down?" asked Natsu.

"Oh, don't worry I will handle that, meanwhile go and pack everything you have into this bag," said Ace while passing him a bag.

"Hai, Nee-san," said Natsu happily.

**10 minutes later**

"Well this is good bye cave, thanks for allowing me to stay in you for 7 years but it's time to part ways," said Natsu while looking sadly at the cave.

"Hey don't worry, maybe we will return here once in a while," said Ace while trying to cheer Natsu up.

"Thanks Nīsan, but how are we suppose to go down the mountain?" asked Natsu.

"As I said, I will take care of it would you mind stepping a good ten steps back," asked Ace.

When Natsu did as told, he said, "perfect (breathe out) **Take-Over: Águila!**" When Natsu saw what happened, he was confused.

"But I thought you are a Dragon Slayer?" asked Natsu.

"**Ah but I did not say I was, did i?" **said Ace.

"Then how are you going to teach me Dragon Slaying magic?" asked Natsu.

"**I able to teach you because I know Dragon Slayer Magic as well as 3 other magic," **said Ace proudly.

"Really! What are they?" asked an excited Natsu.

"**They are Take-Over magic for demons, Requipting magic and Devil Slaying magic," **said Ace.

"Wow, those sound really awesome but why do you have so much type of magic?" asked Natsu.

"**Actually I was taught those magic by old monks while my Dragon Slayer magic is taught by a dragon that goes by the name of Cosmos," **said Ace.

"Then what happened to him?" asked Natsu.

"**He disappeared early then Igneel but he left a message for me to look for other Dragon Slayers and maybe teach them more of their own magic while looking out for one dragon," **said Ace.

"And what dragon is that you are looking out for Nīsan?" said Natsu.

"**That dragon is Acnologia, the dragon of Apocalypse," **said Ace seriously.

"But why you need to look out for that dragon?" asked Natsu innocently.

"**Because that dragon is one of the most deadliest being to ever walk the Earthland and he is second to Zeref so can you imagine how deadly is he," **said Ace.

"**And he actually hunts down other dragons just to increase his power and rumours state that he was formally a human and yet he does not care about humanity at all so we Dragon Slayers must do our best to end him once and for all," **continued Ace seriously.

"But do you really think we can take down something a dragon can't?" asked Natsu.

"**Of course we can, not alone but as a team so don't worry as the last time I heard he was in another country so we won't be seeing him for a while," **said Ace.

(Meanwhile in another country, Acnologia sneezes and cause a mountain to blown off)

"Er Nīsan did you hear that sneeze?" asked Natsu.

"**Yeah…..must be a horde of Vulcans, so are you ready to leave the mountain Otōto?" **asked Ace.

"Yeah Nīsan I am, but promise me you won't leave me like Igneel okay," said Natsu.

"**Yes** **Otōto I promise I will not ever leave you even if I die and to show I'm not joking…"** as he said that he pulled a dagger and cut his palm open.

Natsu was shocked and quickly ran to Ace's side and said, "Nee-San why you did that."

"**Because this is a blood promise, one of the most sacred promise in the world as if you break it that means you will be cursed for the rest of your life," **said Ace, not caring about his bleeding palm.

When he said that Natsu start to tear up and said, "Thanks sniff Nīsan sniff no one sniff would do sniff so much for me sniff."

"**Don't cry Otōto I would do that not only for you but I would do it for any of my friends and family plus I will heal very fast you see," **said Ace while showing his not bleeding palm to Natsu.

"Wow okay Nīsan let's get off this mountain," said Natsu happily.

"**Yeah hold on to my back okay," **said Ace.

After he said that Natsu climb onto his back, then Ace slowly descends the mountain until they reached the bottom and then Ace told him to let go of his back. After Natsu did that, he undid his Take-Over.

"So let's go to the village to stock up on supplies then we can go train okay Otōto?" asked Ace.

"Hai! Nīsan!" said Natsu.

After they stocked up on supplies, they left the village and slowly walk into the everlasting unknown, not knowing what does the future had stored for them.

**The WFMV dialogue session:**

**Natsu: man I'm all fired up to know what will happen next, are you Nīsan.**

**Shadow: Yeah and I hope I can find the perfect girlfriend for you Natsu Otōto**

**Natsu: (starts to blush) Nīsan (said while whining) **

**Shadow: by the way here is a sneak peek for the next chapter**

**Sneak peek:**

"Okay Natsu you know the basics of Fire Dragon Slaying magic but do you know that those moves can be upgraded to more powerful versions of itself," said Ace

"No Way!" said a shocked Natsu.

"Yes way Otōto, now show me **Karyū no Tekken **on that tree," said Ace while pointing at a tree.

"Hai!" "**Karyū no Tekken**," said Natsu while one of his fist is on fire and he ran to punch the tree.

"How's that Nīsan?" asked Natsu panting.

"Hmm not bad but watch this," said Ace while holding his fist back and say, "**Karyū no Tekken V2." **

**Shadow: and that's the sneak peek so if you want to know please continue reading my stories.**

**Natsu: Hey Nīsan let's go and spy on Gray.**

**Shadow: sure why-not so this is farewell for now**

**Natsu: Bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**The WFMV dialogue session **

**Shadow: and we are back with "When Flames Meet Void" **

**Natsu: hello so Nīsan did you like my Christmas present?**

**Shadow: why yes Otōto I like the awesome gloves you got me **

**Natsu: really alright!**

**Shadow: so Otōto ready for harsh yet awesome training **

**Natsu: Hai! Nīsan **

**Shadow: great hope you don't complain too much **

**Natsu: hey! Who do you think I am Gray **

**Gray: what you say flame-brain **

**Natsu: who are you calling flame-brain ice stripper **

**Gray: and who are you to call me ice stripper flaming piece of shit **

**Natsu: you want to fight huh snow pervert **

**Gray: yeah bring it on fire crotch **

**Then they bumped head with each other, not seeing the shadow behind them.**

**Shadow: stop fighting! (Said while landing both fist onto their heads) **

**Both: Itai! **

**Shadow: now apologise or else I would have to do "that" **

**Both of them paled after hearing "That" **

**Both: sorry **

**Shadow: now was that so hard to do **

**Both: (yes) **

**Shadow: okay that's settled now Lucy could you do the opening for me **

**Lucy: Hai! Fairy Tail is not own by Shadow Fox instead it is own by Hiro Mashima respectively.**

**(Demonic speech and magic) **

(Normal talking)

Chapter 2: Training year 1

**Date: 9 July year 777**

"So Nīsan when are we going to start my training?" asked an excited Natsu who one day before was very unhappy but after meeting his Nīsan, he begins to return to his original attitude when he first met Igneel.

"Patent Otōto we will start the training when we find a big area to do so," said Ace who is busy looking at a map to see where they are.

(Okay we are somewhere near Rosemary Village but first we need to get out of these forest) thought Ace

"Hey Otōto try to smell if there is anyone near us," said Ace.

"Hai" said Natsu.

After he said that Natsu begins to sniff the air but was shocked when he smelled something burning and blood.

"Nīsan…..I…smell blood," said a pale Natsu.

(What!) thought a shocked Ace.

"You sure Otōto?" asked Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

"Where did you smell the blood at?" asked Ace.

"There," said Natsu while pointing south.

(That's where Rosemary Village is, shit what the fuck is going on) thought Ace.

"Then let's go and see what is happening," said Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

Then they quickly ran to the direction where Natsu smelled. When they reach there, they saw what is the dark side of man. They saw men in mask killing people left and right for no reason.

"Nīsan what are they doing!" asked a panicking Natsu.

"I don't know but we need to stop it now!" said ace who is preparing to fight.

"Right!" said an excited Natsu.

And they both quickly charged towards the men, preparing to fight.

"Hey stop it! **Karyū no Hōkō (1)**," shouted an angry Natsu.

"That's right Otōto, now take this **Hyōryū no hōkō (2)**" shouted Ace.

As both of them use their dragon roar, they manage to knock out a few of the men but others also saw it.

"Hey those kids know magic, they will make a great sacrifice for lord Zeref, so catch them now," shouted a masked man who sounds like the leader.

"Really, so won't you come with us kid," asked one of the man.

"Heh, yeah as if I will do that, you can kiss my ass," said Ace.

"Yeah you cannot beat us," said Natsu.

"Yeah right so take this kid **Dark Magic: Chain**," said another.

"Sorry, chain is not my style so take this **Dākuryū no yoru surasshu (3)**" said Ace. He manage to knock back the chain to the owner and bind him.

"Erm guys a little help here," said the binded man.

"No time for that, now attack!" said another.

"Heh, bring it on then **Karyū no Yokugeki (4)" **said Natsu as he rushes towards them before sending them flying.

"Help!" cried a voice.

"Natsu try to take them out, I will go and check who was that," said Ace.

"Hai Nīsan," said Natsu while saluting with two finger.

After he said that, Ace quickly rush towards where he heard the voice. When he reached there, he saw a young girl getting dragged away. The girl have purple hair, amber-brown eyes and was wearing a white blouse, black pants and white boots.

"Hey, let her go **Sutōmuryū no yari (5)" **said Ace as he toss a spear that looks like a cloud towards the men.

"AHHHHHHH!" were the last thing he heard before the men were sent flying.

"Are you okay little girl?" asked Ace calmly as the little girl is shaking.

"Yes….who are you?" asked the little girl.

"My name is Ace Silverblood, what about you little girl?" asked Ace.

"Mine is Kagura Mikazuchi," said Kagura excitedly.

"Hi there Kagura, can you tell me what happened here?" asked Ace.

"I don't know, I was eating dinner with my big brother when they broke down our door and dragged us out (sniff) I want my big brother WAAAAAAAA!" cried Kagura. Seeing she is crying, Ace quickly hugged her while saying comforting words.

"Don't worry, when we see him, we can go and save him okay," said Ace.

"Okay!" Kagura answered.

Suddenly Natsu screamed "Nīsan!"

"Shit! That was Natsu, Kagura come on," said Ace quickly.

When they reached where Natsu was, they saw Natsu getting pinned down with chains chained around him. There were 10 men surrounding him.

"Nobody hurts my Family! **Take Over: Pantera!" **shouted a pissed off Ace

When he said that, a huge magic circle appeared below him and he glowed white for a while. Suddenly wind begins to swirl around him, when the glowing stopped, Ace's appearance changed. His hair turn sky blue and reaches his lower back, His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armour and he has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. His ears turns into blue cat ears that are sharp.

"**Take this Garra de la Pantera (6)!" **said Ace as he fired 5 dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts bombs. Each impacted against the men hard and some were sent flying leaving 6 still standing.

"Hey look up there," said one of them pointing at Ace.

"**So which one of you bastard did that to my Otōto huh," **said Ace angrily.

"It was us so what, now take this **Dark Magic: Bullet Rain**," said one of them.

Ace tried to dodge but he knows Kagura is behind him so in the end he took the bullets.

"Ace!" cried Kagura.

"Nīsan!" shouted Natsu.

"Heh he isn't so tough right boys." Said the one who shot those bullets.

"**Were those supposed to hurt me?" **asked Ace who appear unharm.

"What! But how?" asked one of the men.

"**Please as if those things can hurt me but now it's my turn,"** said Ace as he was charging magic into his claws. As the claws grow longer, he then did a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of magic particles.

"**Desgarrón (7)!" **shouted Ace as he release each claw towards the men, as each claw hits its target**, **the men were badly injured.

"What is he?" said one of them.

"He's a demon run away!" said another.

After they said that, they quickly run away not to provoke Ace anymore.

"**Otōto are you okay?" **asked Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

"**How about you Kagura?" **asked Ace.

"I'm find," said Kagura.

"**Okay now lets search for survivors while looking for your brother okay," **said Ace.

"Hai!" answered both.

After a few minutes, they managed to found a few survivors but none of them saw Simon, making Kagura cry.

"Don't worry Kagura, we will find him so here is something you can use," said Ace while passing her a blade.

"What is this?" asked Kagura innocently while tilting her head.

"This is **Archenemy **also known as The Blade of Resentment, it is a very powerful blade so I hope you will only use this blade to protect the people precious to you okay?" said Ace.

"Hai!" said Kagura excitedly.

Even though she does want them to go but they have to so she kept everything in her heart so she wouldn't worry Ace.

"So goodbye Kagura," said Ace.

"Goodbye Ace, Natsu," said Kagura while waving.

"Bye, bye," said Natsu.

"Let's go Otōto," said Ace.

"To where?" asked Natsu.

"Your first place of training," said Ace

"Really! Alright," said Natsu excitedly.

**Five minutes later**

"Okay here we are," said Ace.

When he said that Natsu looked around and saw they are at a plain field near a forest.

"Whoa, so this is where we are going to train, right Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"Yes Otōto, now place your bag over there and follow me," said Ace while pointing near a rock

"Hai!" said Natsu.

"Okay Natsu do you know the basics of Fire Dragon Slaying magic?" asked Ace.

"Hai! Igneel taught me every basic moves, why you ask Nīsan?" asked Natsu

"Because he never tell you that those moves can be upgraded to more powerful versions of itself," said Ace

"No Way!" said a shocked Natsu.

"Yes way Otōto, now show me **Karyū no Tekken (8)** on that tree," said Ace while pointing at a tree.

"Hai!" "**Karyū no Tekken**," said Natsu while one of his fist is on fire and he ran to punch the tree.

"How's that Nīsan?" asked Natsu panting.

"Hmm not bad but watch this," said Ace while holding his fist back and say, "**Karyū no Tekken V2**."

Then Ace rush towards the tree beside the tree that Natsu had hit early except the damage was bigger than his.

"Whoa so what is that Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"That is called **V **techniques whereas you use a little more magic for you normal techniques to boost them higher, currently the highest boost you can use is **V5 **but don't let the number fool you as **V2 **is two times than normal techniques while **V3 **is twice the power of **V2**, **V4 **is twice of **V3** and finally **V5 **is twice of **V4**," said Ace in a lecturer tone.

"Wow, that's so cool!" said Natsu excitedly.

"So that's one of the upgrades you can use for your magic," said Ace.

"What do you mean one of the upgrades Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"I mean there are two more of the upgrades," said Ace.

"Really, what are they?" asked Natsu impatiently.

"Whoa calm down fire-cracker, so the second is called **Kai**, it is also called Remastered as it literally means that you mastery of Dragon-Slaying magic will be doubled," said Ace.

"….Sugoi, what's the last one Nīsan?" asked an excited Natsu.

"The last one is called **Shin**, also known as true, it means this is the true form of Dragon-Slaying magic as it can really kill dragons," said Ace seriously.

"But what is the difference?" asked Natsu innocently.

"The difference is that normal Dragon-Slaying magic will take a long time to kill dragons while those with **Shin** in them will be easier to do so," said Ace.

"Wow, so do you know the **Shin** techniques Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"I do actually and I will teach you only if you promised not to kill innocent people with it okay," said Ace.

"Hai!"

"So I already planned for you your training for the first 2 years so here you go," said Ace as he was passing Natsu a piece of paper with a schedule on it.

**8:00-9:00 breakfast**

**9:00-10:00 shower **

**10:00-11:00 excises to increase magic container **

**11:00-12:00 lunch**

**12:00-1:00 reading **

**1:00-2:00 techniques learning**

**2:00-3:00 sparring **

**3:00-4:00 rest**

**4:00-5:00 test**

**5:00-6:00 revision of the day**

**6:00-7:00 dinner**

**7:00-8:00 dragon lessons**

**8:00-9:00 shower **

**9:00-10:00 sleep **

"Wow Nīsan you really planned everything but why I have to have reading time and lessons," whined Natsu.

"Because I will not have a younger brother that is very dense plus there are some traditions from the dragon we must learn as we are the children of them," said a deadpanned Ace.

"Fine, but you have to make the lessons more fun," said Natsu while pointing his finger at Ace.

"Okay, so ready to train," said Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu excitedly.

**The WFMV dialogue session**

**Natsu: wow those new techniques sound awesome**

**Shadow: they are and wait till next year as I will teach you something else**

**Natsu: really what **

**Shadow: sorry spoilers**

**Natsu: (pouting) meanie**

**Shadow: (rolled his eyes) yeah love you too **

**Natsu: so let's end this here okay Nīsan**

**Shadow: okay **

**Natsu: bye bye **

**Shadow: see you next time**

**(1)- roar of the fire dragon**

**(2)- roar of the ice dragon**

**(3)-** **Midnight slash of the dark dragon**

**(4)- Wing attack of the fire dragon**

**(5)- Spear of the storm dragon**

**(6)- Claw of the Panther**

**(7)-Great Tear **

**(8)- Iron fist of the fire dragon **


	3. Chapter 3

**The WFMV Dialogue Session**

**Shadow: and we are back**

**Natsu: hey Nīsan**

**Shadow: yeah?**

**Natsu: where's gray?**

**Shadow: oh do you miss him**

**Natsu: of course not, it's just I need someone to be my training partner for new techniques**

**Shadow: yeah well he called in and say he was busy**

**Natsu: damn it, now I'm bored **

**Shadow: don't worry Otōto, I'm sure you will find something to do. So hey Mira, can you do the intro**

**Mira: sure Koi, Fairy Tail is not own by Shadow Fox instead it is own by Hiro Mashima respectively.**

**(Demonic speech and magic) **

(Normal talking)

Chapter 3: Training year 3

**Date: 9 July year 779**

Now currently Ace is 11 years old while Natsu is 9 years old, none of them had changed in appearance.

After 2 years of training, Natsu managed to learn all of the **V**-techniques and **Kai**-techniques but he only learn some of the **Shin**-techniques but Ace says never mind so now they are somewhere near Tuly Village as Ace wants to test Natsu.

"Okay Otōto, show me what you got," said Ace.

"Hai! Nīsan," said Natsu excitedly as he gets to battle his Nīsan in a battle.

"Good now **Suiryū no hōkō V2 (1)**," roared Ace as he roared out a blast of water from his mouth.

"Heh, I'm all fired up, **Karyū no Hōkō V3 (2)**," said Natsu as he roared out a blast of fire to counter Ace's roar.

As both attacks clashed, steam begins to surround the field they are standing on.

"Nice strategy Otōto but you forgotten, that I'm also a Dragon Slayer so Otōto take this **Enryū no shuriken (3)**," said Ace as he manipulate the steam to form shurikens and threw them towards Natsu.

"Nice try Nīsan, but I know what I'm doing so **Karyū no Kōen (4)**!" said Natsu as he ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery ball and threw it at Ace.

Ace saw the ball coming towards him so he quickly moved to his right and said, "**Fūryū no kaze suraisu (5)**."

"Shit!" said Natsu as he back flipped 4 times to dodge the wind slices before he runs forwards with one of fist blazing and said, "**Karyū no Tekken V5 (6)**!"

Seeing Natsu charged forward, Ace did as well while bringing one of his hands back, then pushing it forward and said, "**Sutōmuryū no kaminariken V4 (7)**."

As both fists collide, the force of both magic created a big sphere of fire and lightning surrounding them.

"Hey Nīsan!" called out Natsu.

"Yeah Otōto," said Ace.

"How about we end this with one move?" asked Natsu.

"Sure!" said Ace.

After Ace said that, Natsu begins to ignite his arms and generates long torrents of flames while Ace begins to charged dark magic around his palms, then they both unleash their spells at the same time.

"**Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin (8)**!" shouted Natsu as he moves his arms in a circular motion while the flames follow before launching towards Ace.

"**Metsuryū Ōgi: Kokuren Kage Bakuhatsu** **(9)**!" said Ace as he pushed forward both palms to unleash a huge beam of darkness towards Natsu's spell.

When that happened, both spells collide head on as neither side were being pushed back, after a while Ace's spell begins to push through Natsu's, seeing that Natsu was shocked as that was one of his strongest spell yet Ace's was stronger.

"AHHHHH!" shouted Natsu as he was pushed back towards a tree.

"Shit! Use too much magic," said Ace as he rushed towards where Natsu is.

Seeing Natsu is just tired, he sat down beside him and hold up both his hands to where Natsu's chest and said, "**Tenryū no iyashinokaze (10)**." When he said that, there was a small green magic circle in front of his palms, as he continued using it, Natsu begins to slowly open his eyes. When Ace saw that he stop the spell on him and pull Natsu up into a sitting position.

"You okay?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, but I lost," said Natsu sadly.

"Now don't you say that, because I think it was a draw as you managed to gaze me a little," said Ace while showing his left arm that was bleeding to Natsu.

"I…did...that," stuttered Natsu,

"Yup!" said Ace.

"Wow! But still you're stronger than me," said Natsu.

"That's because I've been training since 3 and you haven't finished yours yet," explained Ace.

"What do you mean Nīsan?" asked Natsu while tilting his head.

"I mean our training as you only complete the first one, there is a second part to our training," said Ace.

"Which is?" asked Natsu.

"The second part is to fuse your Fire Dragon Slaying Magic with others," said Ace.

"What! You can do that?" asked a shocked Natsu.

"Yes, there are 5 types of fusing flames that a Dragon Slayer can learn," said Ace.

"They are…?" asked Natsu innocently.

"They are the **Lightning-Flame, Poison-Flame, Shadow-Flame, White-Flame **and **Ice-Flame**," said Ace.

"Whoa, and I can learn all those," said Natsu.

"Yeah you can," said Ace.

"Alright so…..how do I do all those?" asked Natsu.

"First sit in a lotus position," said Ace.

When he said that, Natsu immediately sat on the floor with his lap folded and eyes closed.

"Okay now give me your right hand," said Ace as he pull out a yellow gem from his pocket.

After he said that, Natsu open out his right hand and felt something on it, when he opened his eyes, he saw a small yellow gem on his palm.

"Nīsan what is this?" asked Natsu.

"That's a shard of a Lacrima that held the Magic of the Lightning Dragon King Raijin, not to be confused with a Dragon Lacrima as the difference is that this is a real Dragon Lacrima while the second one is fake," explained Ace.

"Okay, but what I do with this?" asked Natsu.

"Easy, just concentrate your magic into it to activate it, then slowly let the lightning flow into you," said Ace.

"Hai Nīsan!" said Natsu.

As Natsu begins to concentrate, after a few seconds the gem begins to glow and it shattered, leaving behind lightning. Natsu remembered what his Nīsan said so he slowly let the lightning flow into him until there is none left.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ace.

"…I feel stronger," said Natsu.

"Okay that's good, now try to use it," said Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

He then slowly unleashed his magic, as it appear it's only fire but slowly lightning begins to appear till both are in perfect harmony.

"**Mōdo Raienryū (11)**" said Natsu while having both fire and lightning surrounding him like an aura, said Natsu while having both fire and lightning surrounding him like an aura,

"Great job Otōto, you managed to activate the **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode**," said Ace.

"Thanks Nīsan so now what?" asked Natsu.

"Now I will teach you some spells that is based on your **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode**," said Ace.

"Alright!" said Natsu excitedly.

**Date: 23 July 779**

It took Natsu 2 weeks to learn the spells for his **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode** but it was worth it as Natsu now can eat lightning to boost himself.

"Now what is the second flame I will learn Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"Now you will learn is the **Poison-Flame**," said Ace.

"Okay!" said Natsu as he return to the lotus position and held out his right hand.

Ace then took out a purple gem and place it on Natsu's hand.

"This is a shard from the Lacrima that held the Poison Dragon Queen Sable," explained Ace.

Natsu then did the same thing that he did when he learn to use **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode**, as he channelled his magic into the gem, it shattered and a purple aura begins to appear on Natsu's hand. As the purple aura slowly begins to disappear, Natsu then have purple scales on his arms as he activate the poison.

"**Mōdo Dokuenryū** **(12)**" said Natsu.

"Okay now you have two modes down, you still have three more to learn about," said Ace.

"I know," said Natsu.

"So let's start the teaching of spells then," said Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

**Date: 9 December 779**

It's been 5 months since the Battle between Natsu and Ace happened, now Natsu have learn all the fusion modes from Ace and now he can just activate them without eating the element required.

Now they are walking towards Lupinus Town to stock up on supplies when they saw a group of women beating up someone.

"Nīsan what are they doing?" asked Natsu innocently.

They are beating up a pervert Otōto so don't be like him or else you will end up like him," said Ace.

"Hai! Nīsan," said Natsu while saluting.

When the women stopped beating whoever they were beating, they went their separate ways. What's left was someone under a black coat while showing off his combat boots.

"Hey you okay?" asked Ace.

"Are the women gone?" asked the man.

"Yeah, they're gone so you can get up now," said Natsu.

"Thank god, I can't take another beating like that," said the man as he is standing up.

When he stand up, Natsu and Ace saw a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair that is kept slicked back and a stubbly beard. He was wearing a long, black, high-collared and tattered black cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt and he also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armoured waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"Hi there my name is…." Said the man as before he can say his name, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Sensei where are you?" a voice called out.

"I'm over here Mark," said the man.

"Okay I'm coming over," said the voice.

When he said that, a young boy appeared out of the bush, the boy has neatly combed blonde hair to the side and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a white jacket open showing his light gray v neck shirt, a black belt holding up his loose black jeans, black laced boots and a silver necklace around his neck and a silver ring on his left hand.

"Sensei I finally found you, where were you?" asked the boy.

"Well Mark I was just doing normal business around here," said the man.

"You mean flirting with every woman you see," deadpanned Mark.

After he said that, the man rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Anyway, hi there my name is Mark Nighthawk and I'm 10 now," said Mark.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ace Silverblood, I'm 11 while this guy is Natsu Dragneel and he is 9," said Ace while pointing at Natsu.

"Hi there kids, I am Gildarts Clive," said Gildarts.

"Hi there old man," said Natsu.

After he said that, Gildarts gapped at him while Mark begins to snicker.

"Otōto! What did I tell you about calling people that," said Ace with his hands by his side.

"Sorry Nīsan," said Natsu.

"Hey don't worry about that," said Gildarts.

"If you say so old pervert," said Ace.

After he said that Gildarts dropped anime-style onto the floor while Mark is laughing out loud.

"Hey I thought you were teaching him something good," said Gildarts.

"I was, he was rude to the poor old men and they have feelings too Otōto so never use old man again to compare him to them okay," said Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

When he said that, Gildarts begin to squad at a side tree, face down as an anime rain cloud is above his head pouring while Mark was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach while laughing.

"Man, I haven't have a laugh that well, you're alright kid," said Mark.

"I'm older than you," said Ace.

"Yeah whatever," said Mark.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Natsu.

"We're just slayed a Blizzardvern that was attacking people on Mount Valcoma," said Gildarts.

"So you guys are wizards huh?" asked Ace.

"Yeah we're from Fairy Tail," said Mark.

"What's Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu while tilting his head.

"Fairy Tail is guild and a guild is where wizards can work legally for jobs to earn money," explained Ace.

"What about you kids, are you from any guild?" asked Gildarts.

"No we are not from any guilds, we're only wandering wizards as Natsu here is still learning," said Ace.

"Learning what?" asked Mark.

"Dragon Slaying Magic," said Natsu.

When he said that, both Gildarts and Mark start to laugh.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" asked Natsu angrily.

"Because there are no more dragons so what's the point of learning that," said Mark.

"That's not true, my dad was a dragon," exclaimed Natsu.

"And where is he right now huh?" asked Gildarts jokingly as he thought it was a kid imagination but he was shocked when Natsu started to cry.

"Whoa kid …erm…er….," said Gildarts nervously as he don't know how to comfort a crying kid.

Suddenly a huge magic aura was felt by both of them and when they look to where it was coming from, they saw a pissed off Ace.

(Shit! This kid has more Magic than me) thought Gildarts.

(…..We're so Fucked…) thought Mark.

"You make Natsu cry, prepare to say your prayers," said a pissed off Ace as he released more of his magic till there is a huge magic circle below him.

"**Take Over: Murciélago!" **shouted Ace as he was surrounded by green and black magic particles, slowly his Take Over is shown.

When he was done, he now has a bat-like in appearance. With large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair becomes black and longer and wilder. He now have two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front of a bone like mask on his forehead. He is wearing a long white robe that reaches his feet.

"**Take over: Murciélago: Segunda Etapa" **said Ace calmly as he now released more magic into the Take-Over.

As he once again transformed, he is now the definition of despair as felt by Gildarts and Mark while Natsu felt a calmly aura around him.

When the Take-Over was done, standing there was Ace revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. New tear-like marks begin to form under his eyes and it is black. The forehead mask is now gone, replaced by two real bat ears. His two wings were still there.

(What is this, I can't feel him but he is standing there) thought Gildarts.

(Okay…..we can….win him….right?) Thought Mark.

"**Otōto go and hide behind that tree," **said Ace as he points to a tree behind him.

"Hai!" said Natsu as he climb to the top of the tree to watch.

"**Now where were we, ah I remember you guys will now face true despair," **said Ace.

"Oh really, take this then **Light Devil: Holy Arrow**!" said Mark as he unleash a barrage of white arrows towards Ace.

"Mark Wait!" called out Gildarts but he was too light as the attack hit.

"Heh, still think you are strong," said Mark.

"…**.was that suppose to hurt me," **said Ace as the dust were cleared, showing him not even a single scratch.

"What! But how my Light Devil Slaying Magic should have harm you," said Mark.

"**That's because I'm no devil, but a devil soul," **said Ace.

"That does not make any sense," said Gildarts.

"**Fine, I will explain, as Devil Slaying Magic were made to slay devils, my powers are from possessing the devils's soul, given them my body, making it so it can withstand any Devil Slayers," **explained Ace.

"That means….." Mark.

"We're so fucked," continued Gildarts.

**(Play Tai Ma Gekisen Ost here) **

"**Now enough chit-chat let's begin," **said Ace.

After he said that both Mark and Gildarts charged towards him, as they are doing so, Mark was charging his magic in his palms while Gildarts was charging his into his fists.

"Take this **Crash: Fist!**" said Gildarts as he launched both his fist into Ace chest with no hesitation.

"Sensei Duck! **Light Devil: Holy Ray!**" said Mark as he unleashed a white beam towards Ace.

As both attacks hit, Natsu begins to worry for his Nīsan as he didn't know why his Nīsan didn't attack.

(Come on Nīsan, don't lose) thought Natsu.

"…**..was those your strongest spells?" **asked Ace as he didn't even move where he was standing.

When Gildarts and Mark saw him, they were gapping and slapping themselves to see if they were dreaming.

"How the fuck you survive our attacks?" asked Mark.

"**As I said, you can't hurt me even if you try, so now it's my turn,"** said Ace as he bring both his palms together to then slowly move away from one another, the empty space begins to be filled with green magic particles till it becomes a lance.

"**Now this is an attack, be warn, this can actually damage you quite a bit so I will suggest dodging," **said Ace.

"**Lanza Del Relámpago (13)," **said Ace as he released the lance to where Gildarts and Mark was standing at. As they saw the lance coming, they quickly dodge to their left.

When the lance hit the ground, it cause a huge explosion of that area immediately after a small contact.

(Holy Fucking Shit!) Thought Gildarts.

(…..Thank god) thought Mark.

"**So still want to fight?" **asked Ace.

Both of them shook their head.

"**Good,"** said Ace as he undo the Take-Over and return to normal.

**(End OST here)**

"Now I want both of you to apologise to my Otōto right now," said Ace sternly.

"Kid I'm sorry," said Gildarts while bowing.

"Yeah me too," said Mark following Gildarts.

"I accept your apologizes," said Natsu.

Suddenly Gildarts said, "Hey both of you, why don't you guys join Fairy Tail?"

When they heard what he said, they were shocked.

"You really mean it," asked Natsu.

"Yeah," said Gildarts.

"What do you think Otōto?" asked Ace.

"Sure why not," said Natsu happily.

"Okay now let's go," said Gildarts.

As Ace and Natsu followed Gildarts and Mark, they wonder what will the future have store for them.

**The WFMV dialogue session**

**Shadow: man what a battle**

**Natsu: yeah you're awesome Nīsan**

**Shadow: why thank you** **Otōto**

**Natsu: so what happen next?**

**Shadow: sorry can't tell **

**Natsu: fine so let's end it here then **

**Shadow: sure so Peace Out!**

**Natsu: Bye bye! **

**Spells: **

**(1)- Roar of the Water Dragon V2**

**(2)- Roar of the Fire Dragon V3**

**(3)- Shuriken of the Smoke Dragon**

**(4)- Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon**

**(5)- Wind Slash of the Wind Dragon**

**(6)- Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon V5**

**(7)- Thunder Fist of the Storm Dragon V3**

**(8)- Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**

**(9)- Black Lotus: Shadow Explosion **

**(10)- Healing Wind of the Sky Dragon **

**(11)- Lightning Flame Mode**

**(12)- Poison Flame Mode**

**(13)- Lance of The Lightning **


	4. Chapter 4

**The WFMV dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we're finally back**

**Natsu: Yay we're back**

**Shadow: so how was your holiday Otōto**

**Natsu: it was okay Nīsan**

**Shadow: really now, where did you go**

**Natsu: well I been to Australia to see the animals and I found something that is cuter that Happy**

**Happy: hey nothing is cuter than me**

**Natsu: oh really, how about this**

**(Then he pulled out a picture from his pocket)**

**Happy: …I admit defeat**

**Natsu: you should**

**Shadow: what animal was it Otōto **

**Natsu: a baby Koala bear hugging a tree**

**Shadow: …**

**Natsu: err Nīsan**

**(No reply)**

**Happy: I think you broke him**

**Natsu: Nīsan answer me! (Said while shaking him)**

**Shadow: okay I back so stop shaking me**

**Natsu: Nīsan you're back**

**Shadow: sorry, I as remembering something**

**Happy: what was it**

**Shadow: sorry can't say**

**Natsu: Aww please Nīsan**

**(Give him a pout)**

**Shadow: okay fine, I was remembering the time I went to Australia where I met a cute baby koala name Allure (real baby koala at the Australia Zoo)**

**Natsu: sound like a female**

**Shadow: that because it was **

**Both: Oh…**

**Shadow: so let's start the story then**

**Natsu: Hai!**

**Shadow: Happy do the intro**

**Happy: Aye Sir, Fairy Tail is not own by Shadow Fox Ace instead it is own by Hiro Mashima respectively.**

Chapter 4: welcome to Fairy Tail part 1

**9 February 980**

**Currently Ace is 12 years old while Natsu is 10 years old**

It's been two months since Natsu and Ace met Gildarts and his student Mark, after getting to know them (and scare them) they decided to follow them back to Fairy Tail.

"Are we there yet?" asked Natsu.

"For the last time kid, NO!" said Mark as he was irritated by Natsu constantly asking.

"Hey now calm down children, we are reaching there soon," said Gildarts as he try to calm down the kids.

"Hey old man," said Ace.

"What you want kid?" asked Gildarts, ignoring the "Old man" part.

"Who is the strongest wizard in your Guild?" asked Ace.

"That will be the third master Makarov Dreyar," replied Gildarts.

"How strong is he?" asked Natsu.

"Master is a Wizard-Saint but I don't know his rank," said Mark.

"So how many Wizard-Saints are there?" asked Natsu.

"There are a total of ten Wizard-Saints Otōto," said Ace.

"Wow, so they must be very strong then," said Natsu excitedly.

"They are as they are usually S-class wizards or guild master of their guild, but there are a few who only work for the magic council," explained Gildarts.

"Hmm, so they are rank from 1 to 10, am I right to presume that?" said Ace.

"Yeah, that's right but usually the rank 1 to 4 are reserved while 5 to 10 are usually taken by the S-class or guild masters," said Gildarts.

"And why is 1 to 4 rank reserved then?" asked Natsu.

"Because those ranks are given to four men, and those four men are known as the Four Gods of Ishgar, because of their magic that is known to exceed those of normal mages," said Gildarts seriously.

"Whoa, so they are called God huh, so they must be very strong then," said Natsu as he lit his left fist before catching it in his right.

"Baka," said Ace who slap Natsu on his head.

"Ow, Nīsan… why did you do that," whined Natsu as he rubs the spot Ace had hit.

"Because I know you want to fight the Four Gods of Ishgar and you shouldn't do that at all," said Ace.

"And why I shouldn't do that?" asked Natsu.

"That's because you will lose badly or worst, you might forfeit your life," said Ace seriously.

After he said that, Natsu begin to sweat profusely.

"Hehe guess I won't do that after all then," said Natsu nervously.

"So Old man, are you a Wizard- saint then?" asked Ace.

"Nope, I just an ordinary S-class wizard," said Gildarts.

"Not just any ordinary S-class, but he is Fairy Tail's Ace," said Mark proudly before Gildarts clamp his mouth shut but it was too late as Ace heard it.

"Ace, huh," said Ace.

"Yeah…so…" said Gildarts hesitantly.

"That's means I'm the new Ace now," said Ace.

"And why should you be the Ace huh?" asked Mark.

"Oh, do you want me to jolt your memories then," said Ace as he unleash a huge circle on the ground.

"Okay, okay I remember now," said a panicky Mark as he remembered what happened before.

"So I'm the Ace now," said Ace as he release his magic.

"Yeah sure kid, but just you wait as I will become stronger to get the title back," said Gildarts as he punch his right fist into his left.

"Sure, challenge accepted," said Ace as he sticks out his hand.

Gildarts seeing it decide to do the same and both shook their hand, making it a promised battle.

"So Nīsan, what rank do you think I am?" asked Natsu curiously.

"Sorry Otōto, but you are only a B-Rank," said Ace truthfully.

"But why Nīsan?" whined Natsu.

"Because you lack the experience to be either an A-Class or S-Class," explained Ace.

"Oh…." Said Natsu as he now understands why his Nīsan said that.

"Well kiddos, we're reached our destination, welcome to Magnolia town," said Gildarts as he turns around and pointed in front.

"Wow!" said Natsu.

"I'm impressed," said Ace.

What they were looking at was a large town with a lot of houses build around a huge lake, plus there are bridges connecting to the town.

"And there is Fairy Tail," said Mark as he pointed at the guild.

The guild was an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was in the shape of being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Whoa! That's your guild Mark?" asked a shocked Natsu.

"Yup, and it might be yours if you join," said Mark.

"I don't know, what about you Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"Don't worry about it Otōto," said Ace.

"Okay Nīsan," said Natsu.

"Come on, let's go," said Gildarts.

"Hey! Wait for me Master!" said Mark.

Let's follow them Nīsan," said Natsu.

"Right!" said Ace

**10 minutes later**

The group were slowly walking towards the guild, then they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey! Is that you Mark and you Gildarts?" said the voice.

"Wait, that voice, Oscar how life been treating you," said Mark as he turns around and hugged Oscar.

When Ace and Natsu turned around, they saw a boy with crimson spiky hair hugging mark.

The boy was wearing a silver sleeveless top that have a red lightning on the front and a red inverted question mark on the back, on his right hand he have a red arm sleeve with black armband and red fingerless glove while on his left hand he have only a black fingerless glove. He was also wearing a silver long shorts with red flame patter on it, a red martial belt, silver combat boots that have a red flame pattern on it.

"Hi there Oscar," said Gildarts.

"Hi there Gildarts and It's good Oscar, anyway who those two are?" asked Oscar as he opened his eyes to show that he has emerald green eyes while pointing at Ace and Natsu.

"The silver hair one is Ace while the pink hair one is Natsu," said Mark while pointing at them.

"Hey! It's not pink, it's Salmon" said Natsu not happy that people keep saying that his hair is pink.

"Hi there, I'm Oscar Blade and I'm 10 this year," said Oscar.

"Good to meet you, I'm Ace Silverblood and this is Natsu, I'm 11 while he is 9," said Ace while pointing at Natsu.

"So Mark, why are they following you and Gildarts?" Asked Oscar.

"Because we want them to see the guild and try to convince them to join Fairy Tail," said Gildarts.

"And why must you do that?" asked a curious Oscar.

"Because, come here," said Mark as he motion Oscar to come forward.

After Oscar did that, Mark begin to whisper to him.

"WHAT!" shouted Oscar before Mark quickly closed his mouth.

"Hey, you want the entire town to know about it," said Mark.

"But how did you and Gildarts lost to him, I mean Gildarts is the Ace," said Oscar.

"The Ace doesn't mean you're the strongest in the world, it only mean you're the strongest in the group of people you know," said Ace.

"Yeah but, really 1 move only," deadpanned Oscar.

"Hey you try to dodge that move…what was the name of it again Ace?" asked Mark.

"(Sigh) Lanzel Del Relámpago," said Ace.

"Yeah that, by the way what does it mean?" asked Mark.

"It means The Lance Of Lightning," said Ace.

"So you use Lightning Magic?" asked Oscar.

"No," said Ace.

"But I thought…." Said Oscar.

"That spell is Lightning but not Lightning Magic," said Ace.

"Huh?" said Oscar as he couldn't understand.

"(Sigh) it is a spell for one of my Takeovers," said Ace.

"Oh…so what are your Takeovers or better yet, what are you specialise at?" asked Oscar.

When he heard Ace's answer, his blood ran cold.

"Devils," said Ace coolly as he walks away.

"What did he say?" asked Oscar as he couldn't believe what Ace had just said.

"He said Devils," said Natsu as he followed Ace.

"But does he know that we are Devils Slayer?" asked Oscar.

"He knows about me but not you," said Mark.

"(Sigh) Troublesome," said Oscar.

(In an alternate universe, a pineapple-hair guy and his clan's males sneezed)

"Anyway, let's follow them," said Gildarts.

"Yes master," "Hai!" were the replies.

**5 minutes later**

After walking for 5 minutes, they had reached the front of the guild when they saw an old man just standing there.

The old man was an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white moustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area and to complete his attire, he is wearing matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Hey Master Makarov, we're back," said Mark.

"So you're back Mark and you too huh Gildarts," said Makarov.

"Yup," said Gildarts.

(So he is the Master of Fairy Tail huh) was the thought of Ace.

(Wow, an old dude who is also a Wizard-Saint huh) were the thought of Natsu.

"So who are these two young man?" asked Makarov.

"I'm Ace, while this is Natsu, we are travelling wizards and Gildarts decide to bring us here," said Ace.

"Oh, well now welcome to fairy Tail then, will you be joining us?" asked Makarov.

"Don't know yet," said Natsu.

"Don't worry take your time then," said Makarov.

"Got it," said Ace.

"Now come on let's introduced you 2 to everyone," said Makarov as he pushed both of them into the guild.

When they went in, they saw a very chaotic sight. Chairs and tables were being thrown while people were fighting everywhere.

"…Nīsan," said Natsu.

"Yes Otōto?" asked Ace.

"Is this normal?" asked Natsu.

"That…Master Makarov is this normal for your guild?" asked Ace as he turns towards Makarov.

"(Sigh) unfortunately yes," sighed Makarov.

"Then why aren't you stopping it," said Ace as he narrowly dodge a flying chair.

"Because they can't hear me," said Makarov.

"Heh, is that so," said Ace with an evil smile.

"Err….. Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"Yes Otōto?" asked Ace.

"Why are you smiling evilly?" asked Natsu.

"Because I know what to do," said Ace.

"What?" asked both of them.

"This!" said Ace as he quickly unleashed his magic pressure, causing the building to shake heavily while pretending to rub red oil on his forehead to pretend like he was bleeding while telling Natsu and Makarov to act shocked.

"Whoa why is the building shaking?" asked one of the members.

"Is the Master…oh shit," said another member as he looked towards the door.

"Which…one of you…threw a CHAIR AT ME!" said and shouted Ace angrily.

"Brats! What did you guys do this time!" screamed Makarov but mentally he was laughing.

"Who dare to hurts my Nīsan!" said Natsu while trying to make sure he will not laugh.

"Err…err…err…it was him/her," shouted all the guild members while pointing at each other.

As the three of them could keep it in, they immediately started to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" were the laughs.

"Huh?" were the guild's reaction.

"You should have seen your face," said Natsu while laughing.

'Yeah!" said Ace as he stood up and the 'blood' was gone.

'Hey, I thought you were bleeding," said one of the members.

'Hehe as you can see now, I wasn't bleeding, I was faking it by using red leaf oil," said Ace as he holds up a medicine bottle.

After he said that, the guild went into an uproar.

"You little brat!" shouted one of them.

"You nearly give me a heart attack," said another.

"Kid nowadays," said another.

'Well you can't blame me since you guys did went crazy for a bit," argued Ace.

After he said that, many started to look away from him while some were just rubbing their heads sheepishly.

"Plus you should have seen your faces when it happened," added Ace.

"Yeah it was hilarious," said Makarov.

"So no hard feeling right," said Natsu.

"Yeah, sure," said the guild members.

"Heh, so how was the party," said Gildarts behind the three.

"Gildarts!" shouted the guild members.

'You're back?" asked one of the members.

"Why didn't the town go into the Gildarts Shift?" asked another member.

"What is the 'Gildarts Shift'?" asked Ace,

"It's where the town transform so Gildarts wouldn't destroy ever building he come across as he is very destructive," said Makarov.

"Oh….." said Natsu and Ace.

"So are you guys joining the guild?" asked Gildarts.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Otōto," said Ace.

"Hai! Nīsan," said Natsu.

"Our answer is….."

**To be continued**

**The WFMV dialogue session**

**Shadow: so do you really know what I'm thinking** **Otōto**

**Natsu: I do**

**Shadow: then what is it**

**Natsu: It's…. (Whisper into his ear)**

**Shadow: well you're right**

**Natsu: Yes I'm right**

**Shadow: oh by the way prepare your winter clothes Otōto**

**Natsu: why Nīsan**

**Shadow: because we are going to somewhere cold next time**

**Natsu: Okay**

**Shadow: well that's all folks**

**Natsu: bye, bye**

**Shadow: this is Shadow Fox Ace signing out Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The WFMV Dialogue Session **

**Shadow: and we are finally back after a long time**

**Natsu: yeah, what took you so long Nīsan?**

**Shadow: sorry Otōto, I was really busy with schooling plus as my national exams are coming soon, I don't have much time to write**

**Natsu: Oh, I don't blame you for it**

**Shadow: thanks,**

**Natsu: no problem, so will there any changes to the story **

**Shadow: hmm, I don't know, why you ask?**

**Natsu: I heard from people that there will be some changes here and there**

**Shadow: really now, who said that**

**Natsu: Gray, Mirajane and Erza**

**Shadow: hmm I have to ask them about that, I didn't say about any change so don't you worry Otōto **

**Natsu: okay Nīsan**

**Shadow: let's start the story now**

**Natsu: Hai! But who will start**

**Shadow: hmm, Yo Juvia start the story**

**(Then Juvia appear from a random puddle of water)**

**Juvia: Shadow-Sama does not own Fairy Tail as it is own by Hiro Mashima respectively. **

Chapter 5: Welcome to Fairy Tail Part 2

**Previously on When the Flames Meet Void: **

"**So are you guys joining the guild?" asked Gildarts.**

"**You thinking what I'm thinking Otōto," said Ace.**

"**Hai! Nīsan," said Natsu.**

"**Our answer is….."**

**Now: **

No," said the both of them.

"What!" said everybody in the guild.

"Hmm, may I ask why you say that child?" asked Makarov.

"Sure, Natsu here is not finish with his training yet so I can't allow him to stay in a place for too long, plus both of us really want to explore Fiore a bit more before joining a guild," explained Ace.

"I can understand the second reason but I don't understand the first one," said Makarov.

"Oh my bad, you see I'm training Natsu in using his magic and allowing him to learn new things about it," said Ace.

"So what magic does Natsu and you use?" asked Makarov.

"Dragon-Slayer Magic," said Natsu.

When he said that, everyone in the guild start to laugh.

"Hey kid, didn't anyone tell you that Dragons don't exist anymore," said one of them.

"Maybe you need your dragon toy now huh," said another.

What they didn't realises was that Ace was now literally holding himself back from going all devil on their ass. (Not in a Gay way) (Not against Gay)

Then a final comment make him snapped.

"Heh, maybe all of the Dragons are dead so stop learning it kid," said a blonde hair kid.

That Blonde kid has messy hair, a thunderbolt shaped scar on his right eye, he was wearing a yellow shirt with black under-armour and black pants with his head phones.

"ARGG! **Take-Over: Pantera!" **Shouted Ace as he transformed into one of his favourite devil and lunged towards the blonde kid.

"Ouff," said the blonde kid as his body was pushed back by Ace till both of them crashed out of the guild and landed on the plain field beside it.

"Laxus!" shouted the guild members.

"Hey kid control your brother," said one of them.

"Nah, I like when he let loose for a while, beside I always like to see him fight," said Natsu as he jumped through the hole they made.

(Hmm, maybe this Ace show potential, I will need to see the battle to evaluate further) were the thoughts of Makarov as he walked out the guild.

"Master, where are you going?" asked the members.

"To see them, I may need to stop them," said Makarov.

"Yeah, Laxus might destroy the town if he fights," said one of them.

"I wasn't talking about him," said Makarov as he walked away.

"NANI!" shouted the members.

**Meanwhile with Ace and Laxus**

**(Insert Released Power Ost here)**

"Heh, you caught me off guard, but now I'm ready," said Laxus as his body begin to be surrounded by lightning.

"**Hehe, you got guts, but you can never defeat me so easily!" **said Ace as he quickly disappeared just to appear in front of Laxus before kicking him away.

(He's Fast) were the thought of Laxus as he was sent flying before he managed to land on his feet.

"Well take this, **Lightning Blast!**" said Laxus as he fire off a stream of lightning from his right hand towards Ace.

"BOOM!" as the attack hit Ace.

"Heh, not so tough now huh," mocked Laxus.

"…**Was that supposed to hurt me,"** said Ace appearing form the smoke unharmed.

"Wh…What? How the fuck aren't you injured or even shaking?' asked Laxus with sweat on his forehead.

"**Hmm, I don't know, all I felt was something tickling me," **Said Ace.

"Why you piece of SHIT!" said and shouted Laxus before his body grew in mass and slowly fangs begin to edge out his mouth.

**(Of course I have to fight a second gen Dragon-Slayer, thank you God) **thought Ace sarcastically.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! **Rējingu Boruto (1)!**" shouted Laxus as he raises his clenched fist in the air and fired a large bolt of lightning towards Ace.

"**Heh, let's see whose beam is stronger, CERO (2)!" **Shouted Ace as a black magic circle appear in front of his right hand before he charged up a mix of red and black energy before firing it.

As both attacks collided, slowly Ace was being pushed back as he underestimated Laxus's attack.

"**No, I…will…not…Lose! CERO!"** shouted Ace as he did the same thing with his left hand to fire off a second one.

As the second one met the first one, they both combined to form a bigger one.

"WH…what?" Said Laxus before he was sent flying by the combination of both beam as his attack was destroyed by it.

"**Heh, I will call that Mezcla Cero (3) then," **Said Ace with a smile.

"Argh, you (cough) I will not be (cough) defeated so easily," said Laxus as he walk out from a tree he had hit and begin to slowly to cough out blood.

"**You shouldn't be moving at all, one can be very painful, two mean you are half-way dead,"** said Ace.

"Heh (Cough) you know, I have a (cough) way to settle this," said Laxus tiredly.

"**Really now, what is it?" **Asked Ace.

"One spell, yours versus mine, who got knocked out lose," said Laxus.

"**Deal, plus to give you** a chance I won't be using my **Take-Over** Magic," said Ace as he turn back into normal.

"Heh (cough) get ready," said Laxus as he begin to charge up more magic. Seeing that, Ace begin to do the same.

As both of them charge up their magic, the tension in the air begin to grow. Then a sweat drop from both of them and they both charged forward.

"Take this **Metsuryū Ōgi: Narumikazuchi (4)!" **shouted Laxus as he charges forward with a fist that is concentrated with his remaining magic.

"**Metsuryū Ōgi**: **Seiren: Fuyu no ikari (5)!" **said Ace as he charged forward with his fist cover in light blue energy.

As both fists met, a huge ball of energy begin to surround them as both of them try to push the other away to win.

After a while, the ball disappeared, and there stood Ace as he was panting while Laxus was knocked out.

"Heh, guess I win," said Ace before he collapsed.

(End Ost)

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it Natsu?" asked Makarov as he slowly walk towards them.

"Yeah, can't believe that Laxus managed to draw with Nīsan," said Natsu behind him.

"Now come on, let's take them back to the infirmary," said Makarov.

"Oh don't need to, Nīsan passed me a pill that will help him get back on his feet," said Natsu while holding a white pill in his hand.

"Hmm, may I ask what the pill is made of?" asked a curious Makarov.

"Nīsan told me that it's the combination of Healing Magic from his Dragon-Slaying magic and Devil-Slaying magic," said Natsu.

"So that it huh…What!?" said Makarov.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Natsu.

"He have three type of magic," said a shocked Makarov.

"No, he have four," said Natsu, dropping the bomb on him.

"What's the fourth one?" asked Makarov.

"**Requip**, why?" asked a confused Natsu.

"Let's see, **Requip**, **Dragon-Slayer Magic**, **Devil-Slayer Magic** and **Take-Over," **Said Makarov to himself before fainting.

"Oi old man, you okay?" asked Natsu worriedly while shaking him.

"Okay, since he's not waking up, I will just wake Nīsan then," said Natsu as he walk towards Ace.

Then Natsu opened Ace's mouth and dropped the pill in before closing it and watch Ace swallowed it. Then he saw movement on Ace's throat, meaning he swallowed the pill.

"Thanks, Otōto, I needed that," said Ace while slowly standing up, showing that he was fine.

"No problem Nīsan, what about them?" asked Natsu while pointing at Makarov and Laxus.

"Hmm, the old man is fine, he is just too shocked, as for him, I got it, you can go and buy some food to eat," said Ace while walking towards Laxus after passing Natsu some jewels.

"Thanks, I will Nīsan, bye," said Natsu as he walked away.

"**Tenryū no iyashinokaze**," said Ace while having his hands on Laxus's chest with green energy so that he can heal him.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Mmm," said Laxus as he slowly opened his eyes.

"So you're awake huh sleeping beauty," said Ace while sitting beside him.

"Shut up," said Laxus as he slowly move to an upright position.

"So where did you get it?" asked Ace.

"What?" asked Laxus confusedly.

"Your Dragon Lacrima, where did you get it?" asked Ace again.

"That…my dad insert it into me when I was young," said Laxus.

"(Sigh) here, this might help," said Ace as he passed him a small yellow shard.

"What is this?" asked Laxus while holding the shard like it was a grenade.

"That's a real Dragon Lacrima shard, the one you have is a unstable version of it so by eating that, it will stabilise it," explained Ace.

"But how you know mine was fake?" asked Laxus.

"Easy, a real Dragon Lacrima can held its own against a real Dragon-Slayer, yours was lucky to be 75% real so it can match mine but since it's not 100%, you can't defeat me," said Ace.

"Heh, thanks," said Laxus before putting the shard into his mouth and chew it before swallowing it.

"(Burp) sorry but man I can feel it increasing my power," said Laxus.

"Good, the effects are taking on, soon you will be a third gen," said Ace.

"What's a third gen?" asked Laxus curiously.

"It's a fusion of a first gen and second gen, meaning either a real Dragon-Slayer gets a Dragon Lacrima or an unstable Dragon Lacrima user get stabilise by real Dragon-Slaying Magic," explained Ace.

"Oh…so why is my gramps out cold over there?" asked Laxus while pointing at Makarov.

"Oh him, he is just shocked at learning how many magic I have," said Ace.

"Two right," said Laxus.

"Nope, four but I hope you can keep it a secret," said Ace.

"Okay, you sure you guys aren't going to join Fairy Tail huh," said Laxus.

"Yeah, as I said both of us want to see more of Fiore before we join a guild," said Ace.

"(Sigh) I can't make you guys change your mind huh," said Makarov as he slowly sat up.

"Yup," said Ace.

"Come on, let's go back to the guild," said Makarov as he walked away.

After he did that, both Laxus and Ace followed him while meeting Natsu half way and the three of them went back to the guild.

After all of the guild members apologized to Ace and Natsu, they held a farewell party for them.

**2 hours later**

"So this is farewell huh," said Oscar sadly as he does not want to see them go.

"Yeah," said Natsu.

"So where are you guys going then?" asked Mark.

"We are heading towards Brago," said Ace.

"That's in the Northern Continent, why would you guys head there?" asked a shocked Gildarts.

"To further train Natsu in his magic, plus I always to see snow," said Ace.

"Well all I can say is good luck brats," said Makarov.

"Thanks gramps," said Natsu.

"Well farewell for now," said Ace as he walk out of the guild before he formed rainbow flames on his right hand which slowly form into the words, "Fairy Tail," before disappearing.

Seeing that, the guild members begin to cheer up as they know that they will see Ace and Natsu in the future.

Then Ace and Natsu slowly walked out of Magnolia with a smile, knowing that they will see Fairy Tail again.

**The WFMV Dialogue Session**

**Natsu: so you made Laxus Stronger**

**Shadow: yes, why Otōto, don't you want to face a stronger rival?**

**Natsu: of course I do, I just wanted to know that you will do the same for me**

**Shadow: don't worry, I will if I can find a fire Dragon Lacrima**

**Natsu: yeah**

**Shadow: so let's end the story here then**

**Natsu: yeah **

**Shadow: and here a preview for the next chapter**

**Preview:**

"Get out of here, you can't defeat him," cried Ur while hugging Ultear.

"Heh, don't you know, a demon can't win a devil," said Ace.

"What?" said the mother and daughter duo.

"Heh, **Take-Over: Luna emperador!"** said Ace transforming.

**: End**

**Natsu: wow, a new Take-Over**

**Shadow: yeah, check it out on the next chapter, Peace out**

**Natsu: bye, bye**

**Spells: **

**(1)- Raging Bolt**

**(2)- Zero**

**(3)- Mix Zero**

**(4)- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder**

**(5)- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Blue Lotus: Winter Fury**


	6. Chapter 6

**The WFMV Dialogue session **

**Natsu: where is Nīsan, he said he'll be here for the story**

**Grey: maybe he is still hiding from (F) Percy **

**Mira: he is, but it is still very funny when Koi turn him into a girl**

**(F) Percy: What Did You Say Bitch! **

**Suddenly Mirajane begins to glow with a dark aura while Natsu and Grey begin to step back.**

**Mirajane: what did you call me? (Said with a anime tick mark on her forehead)**

**(F) Percy: I called you a bitch, Bitch!**

**Then Mirajane changed into her Satan Soul and charged towards (F) Percy. (F) Percy quickly countered it and begin a massive brawl.**

**Erza: hey both of you calm down, we aren't supposed to fight in studio.**

**Both: Shut Up Fat Cow! (F)(P) /Armour Bitch! (M)**

**After hearing that, Erza changed into her Purgatory Amour and charged into the fight.**

**Kagura: seems like our fight but more violent, eh Minerva**

**Minerva: how about we join in then**

**Kagura: why not**

**Then the both of them join in**

**Ultear: hey we are here too**

**The battle became the royal rumble of girls from all stories, Sakura versus Chifuyu, Konan versus Boa, Nami versus Zoe, Thalia versus Ember, Kitty versus Laura, so on and so off. **

**Natsu: ...Nīsan is not going to be happy about this**

**Grey: but I remembered he put a spell here so any damage can be instantly gone**

**Elfman: now that's a manly way of fixing damages**

**Gajeel: oh just shut the fuck up you Gay Prick (I have nothing against Gay People)**

**Elfman: what did you call me Mr Fucked up Face?**

**Gajeel: bring it on Gay Prick!**

**Elfman then transformed into The Beast while Gajeel changed both his arms to poles and the both of them begin to trade blows.**

**Laxus: a fight without me huh**

**Cobra: I can hear a victory for me**

**Ichiya: Man! Time for a test of real Manhood **

**Jura: I don't about that but I can't turn down a chance to win**

**Hibiki: hmm according to my archives, each of us stand a 40% chance of winning **

**Ren: how come**

**Eve: is it because of the amount of people in t**

**Rufus: according to my memories, not many of us can fight that well**

**Orga: Heh who cares let's go**

**Then more Males join in the fight.**

**Grey: just great, the fights is growing in size**

**Lyon: come on Grey, you scared huh**

**Grey: heh bring it**

**Natsu: Nīsan, please hurry up with what you are doing**

**After he said that, he join into the fight**

**Meanwhile with Shadow**

**Shadow is hiding in the library where he is finding a book to reverse the effects on Percy. He been searching for three straight days and then he picked up an ancient book. **

**Shadow: ah, I found it, the spell to change a person's gender and reverse it, hmm I need to…What The Fuck!**

**Shadow: I have to kiss the person I cats the spell on, I'm Not A Fucking Gay God Damn It!**

**Shadow: wait, it didn't say who so I think Artermis can do it**

**Shadow: oh hi there, didn't see you, so yeah Percy will be normal soon, so let's start the story now, I don't own Fairy Tail as it is own by Hiro Mashima respectively. **

Chapter 6: Deliora!

**12 January 782**

**Natsu is 12**

**Ace is 14 **

"So Nīsan, why must we go to North of Fiore?" asked Natsu as the both of them just reached Isvan.

"It because this is the third part of your training," said Ace with a sage like voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"Remember the time we train your **Raienryū Mōdo (1)**, where did we train at?" said and questioned Ace.

"We train at a mountain during a thunderstorm, but what does that have to do with us travelling here?" asked Natsu.

"(Sigh) we are here to upgrade your **Yūgō Kaenryū Mōdo (2)** so it will be stronger," said Ace.

"But what does this have to do with upgrading it?" asked Natsu innocently.

"Wow, Otōto that is the smartest question you ever ask," said Ace with a smirk.

"Stop teasing me Nīsan," pouted Natsu.

"Fine, as for your question, as we go here, the air around us is colder right," said Ace.

"Yeah Nīsan," replied Natsu.

"Good you're learning something Otōto, as you breathe in more of the cold air, your **Ice Magic **will increase in power as well," said Ace.

"But I don't have any **Ice Magic** in me, I only have **Fire**," said a confused Natsu.

"Ah but that's when you are wrong Otōto, you see when I give you that **Ice Dragon Lacrima** not only you have **AisuenRyū Mōdo (3)**, your body now have a small trace of **Ice Magic**, so meaning you can learn Ice spells but they will be weaker than your Fire ones," explained Ace in a sagely manner.

"Wait! Does that mean I can use Dark, Poison, Light and Lightning as well?" asked Natsu.

"Bingo Otōto," said Ace.

"Awesome, that's mean I can fight Laxus head on next time," said Natsu excitedly.

"Whoa calm down Otōto, you might draw with him but you can't win him," said Ace.

"And why not Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"Because he have more experience in using them, plus it's his primary magic while yours is secondary," said Ace.

"Oh…" said Natsu.

"So are you going to come out, little girl," said Ace suddenly.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu while looking at Ace as if he is crazy.

Then a small girl step out from a tree, she look around twelve and was wearing a sky blue dress but she was barefooted.

"How did you know I was there," questioned the girl.

"Your scent, I manage to smell it," said Ace.

"…" the girl was staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh sorry I didn't explain, you see my magic allow me to smell people due to their scent which normal people can't," explained Ace.

"Oh….." said the girl.

"So what are you doing out here?" asked Natsu.

"My mommy, she doesn't want me anymore," said the girl before she drop onto her knees and started crying.

Seeing that, Natsu and Ace quickly went to her side to hug her.

"There, there, I think she have a reason for it," said Ace.

"What is it?" asked the girl while wiping away her tears.

"I don't know, you will have to ask her that," said Ace.

"Then can you bring me to my mom?" asked the girl.

"Sure, why not," said Natsu.

"Great, now come on, let's get you some new clothes," said Ace.

"Yeah!" cheered the girl.

"So what's your name, mine is Natsu," said Natsu.

"My name is Ultear, Ultear Milkovich," said the now Ultear.

"Hello Ultear, I'm Ace," said Ace.

Then the three of them went to a nearby village to buy supplies and new clothes for Ultear. She is now wearing a purple dress and pink shoes.

"Thank you for buying me this, Ace" said Ultear happily.

"No Problem so are you hungry?" said and asked Ace.

"Yes I am," said Ultear.

"Me too," said Natsu.

"Okay, let's go there to eat," said Ace pointing at a nearby food court.

"Yeah!" cheered the both of them as they rush into the food court.

As they were busy eating, Ace heard a conversation from a group of people.

"Hey, did you know Deliora was sighted outside of Brago," said one

"No way! Brago is good as dead if he is really there," said another.

"Yeah, just look at the amount of towns and villages he destroyed," said the third.

(Hmm so he is there huh) were the thoughts of Ace.

"Okay guys, after this pack up cause we are leaving," said Ace.

"How come Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"We are heading to Brago for an S-Class mission," said Natsu.

"What is it?" asked Natsu.

"To defeat Deliora once and for all," said Ace in a serious tone.

After he said that, all the noise in the food court became dead and people start to look at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you crazy kid, you'll die," said one.

"Yeah, no one can defeat him, he is just too strong," said another.

"Hmm I saying yes to the first guy, as for the second we shall see," said Ace with a grin.

"But what about my mommy?" asked Ultear.

"Don't worry, after we do this, we will help you," said Ace.

"Promise?" asked Ultear.

"Promise," said Ace.

After they finished their meal, they quickly packed up and left for Brago.

**3 Days Later**

"Wow, this look like a battlefield," said Natsu as he looked at what is left of the city. The entire city was on fire with people screaming to run away or praying to god.

"Wait, I smell a scent similar to you Ultear," said Ace suddenly.

"That must be my mom, let's go," said Ultear as she rushed into the town.

"Wait! I will get us there faster," said Ace as he transformed into **Águila **and picked up both Natsu and Ultear.

"**Hang On,"** said Ace as he quickly flew.

When he reached the place he smelled the scent, he saw a woman trying to save two kid behind her.

"**Natsu, use your Roar now to distract him," **commended Ace.

"Hai! **Karyū no Hōkō Kai! (3)**" said Natsu as he immediately release a huge stream of fire onto Deliora.

"Rah!" roared Deliora as he was hit and fall down. The woman turned and saw Ace and the rest.

(Wait! That girl, it can't be) were the thoughts of Ur as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Mommy!" said Ultear as she runs towards Ur after Ace landed the both of them.

"Ultear!" said Ur as she quickly hugged Ultear tightly.

"Why did you leave me mommy?" asked Ultear.

"I'm sorry baby, but Mommy will never do that again," said Ur.

"Rah!" roared Deliora as he begin to get up.

"Oh Shut the Hell up You Piece of Shit! You had to ruined their moment don't you," said Ace.

Ur and Ultear then looked at him as if he was crazy of doing so.

"Kid, you must have serious ball of diamond for doing that to him," said Ur while pointing at Deliora.

"Yeah Nīsan whatever she said," agreed Natsu.

"Oh come on Otōto, is this the first time you know me?" said and asked Ace.

"No…." said Natsu.

"Great, now help to carry those kids up, he is mine," said Ace seriously.

"What!" said the three people.

"But Nīsan, I thought you said we'll be fighting him together," said Natsu.

"That is until I realised he is too difficult for you to fight, even with me fighting alongside you," said Ace.

"But why must you fight him alone then?" asked Natsu.

"Because I going all out so I can't have you in the way," said Ace.

"Hai," said Natsu dejectedly.

"Hey now don't be sad, next time I will include you okay," said Ace.

"Okay!" said Natsu as he was happy when he heard Ace said that.

"The both of you are crazy, get out of here, you can't defeat him," cried Ur while hugging Ultear.

"Heh, don't you know, a demon can't win a devil," said Ace.

"What?" said the mother and daughter duo.

"Heh, **Take-Over: Luna emperador! (4)**" said Ace as a huge black circle appear below him. After the black light disappeared, Ace has now long, orange straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a hole on his chest, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin and has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their centre towards the tips.

"What, what is this kid?" said Ur to herself.

"He is a devil that protects, now come on and help me," said Natsu as he tries to pick up a boy with black hair.

"Ultear, help him I got the other one," said Ur.

"Okay Okāsan," said Ultear as she rush towards Natsu to help him.

"Okāsan huh, sound nice," said Ur as she picked up a kid with silver hair.

After they did that, they quickly ran, leaving Ace to fight Deliora.

"**Heh, I didn't know you were so merciful Deliora," **said Ace.

"**I wasn't, I just wanted to fight you with your full power," **replied Deliora.

"**So you can talk huh," **said a surprised Ace.

"**Of course, Lord Zeref likes his creation to talk to him when he is bored," **said Deliora.

(So he doesn't know Zeref is a girl huh) were the thoughts of Ace.

"**Enough talking, let's go," **said Deliora as he charges towards Ace.

"**Heh, my type of opponent," **replied Ace as he too charged forward. When the two of them met head on, it created a massive shockwave that can be felt outside the town.

"**Impressive for a human to match me," **said Deliora.

"**Why thank you kind sir," **said Ace with a bow.

"**See can you match this!" **said Deliora before unleashing a large, powerful, lime-coloured Magic beam from his mouth.

"**I accept, Cero! (5)" **said ace while he unleash a stream of red and black energy to counter Deliora's attack, as both attack head on, both were on equal ground as non were moving.

**(Heh, let's see about that) **were the thoughts of Deliora as he put in more magic into his beam.

"**I know what are you thinking but it won't work! ** **Mezcla Cero! (6)" **said Ace as he put out another hand and fire another stream of energy. This time Ace's attack seems to be stronger as it is now pushing back Deliora's.

**(What!) **Were the thoughts of Deliora before his attack was completely engulfed by Ace's attack and it's now onto him.

"BOOM!"

**Meanwhile with Natsu and the rest:**

"Wow, your Nīsan is pretty strong huh," said Ur.

"Yeah, he is the strongest mage I know," said Natsu proudly.

"Yup!" agreed Ultear.

"So how old are you Natsu?" asked Ur.

"I'm 12 while Ace is 14," said Natsu.

"What! But he is so young yet he can fight Deliora," said a shocked Ur.

**Back to Ace:**

"**(Huff puff) did I get him," **said Ace tiredly.

"**Hehehe…hahahaha…." **laugh Deliora as he stood up and revealed that his body have been injured badly from the attack.

"**But how, you should be down by now," **said a shocked Ace.

"**Don't underestimate a demon boy, but I got to say that was the first time someone ever injured me," **said Deliora.

"**Damn it, guess **I have no choice then," said Ace as he changed back into his normal form.

"?" stared Deliora curiously.

**With Natsu and the rest:**

"What is he doing, does he want to be killed?" asked Ur.

"Don't worry, Nīsan always have a plan in mind," said Natsu.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ultear.

"Definitely," said Natsu with confidence.

**Back to Ace:**

"Forever Prison of the Damn, Built with the sins of Man," said Ace as he begin to chant.

"**What are you doing boy?" **asked Deliora with curiosity.

"With lock of steel, to make all kneel," continued Ace as his body begins to glow light blue.

"**That spell, it sound familiar," **said Deliora.

"Judgement of Ice, Snow and Hail, these three will seal you away," said Ace as the glow then became a small ball which he collect in his hands.

"**Wait! That Spell, it can't be," **said Deliora with fear in his voice.

"**Ice Dragon King's Secret Art: Tundra Prison!**" said Ace as he unleash the ball onto Deliora.

"**NO….!" **roared Deliora as he was trapped in ice that is as thick as the earth itself.

"Heh I did it," said Ace before fainting.

**The WFMV Dialogue Session:**

**Shadow: okay now let's see where are they?**

**He then opened the studio door**

**Shadow: …. (Jaw dropped)**

**What he saw was the entire place was destroyed with bodies lying everywhere. Then Shadow fainted in shock.**

**Happy: Aye since Shadow can't end the story, I will end it for him, so Bye, bye!**

**(1)-Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**

**(2)-Fusion Flame Dragon Mode**

**(3)-Iced Flame Dragon Mode**

**(4)- Roar Of the Fire Dragon Remastered **

**(5)- Zero**

**(6)- Mix Zero **


	7. Chapter 7

**The WTFMV Dialogue Session**

**Shadow: And we are back**

**Natsu: Nisan, sorry about your loss**

**Shadow: Don't worry about it**

**Natsu: you sure? I mean I can do your job for today while you rest**

**Shadow: that's sweet ototo but I'm ok**

**Natsu: if you say so**

**Shadow: anyway, let's start, I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Natsu: as it is own by Hiro Mashima. **

Chapter 7: Ace's Secret part 1

**14 January 782**

**Natsu is 12**

**Ace is 14 **

**Ace's Pov:**

"(Groan) note to self, stamina is key," I said while slowly waking up and rising up. As I did I felt someone rush onto me and giving me a huge hug while shouting "Nisan"

"Woah ototo I'm alright," I said while ruffling his hair.

"I thought you will sleep forever, I mean it's been two days," said Natsu with small tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry ototo, you forgotten I promised you I will never leave you," I said before wiping away his tears. Natsu nodded after I said that.

"So, what time is it and where are we?" I asked while rubbing my own tired eyes.

"Now is around night time and we are at a mountain near Bosco," said A female voice to my right, when I look at the direction, I saw the woman who Ultear called her mom. With Ultear and the two boys lying on her lap. In between us is a fire, I can smell no magic from it so it must been natural.

As earlier I couldn't have a good look of her but now I did, she has average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her irises were black and she kept her dark purple hair at chin length. Her hair was normally quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears. Only a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes.

She was also wearing a short, tan jacket with a dark brown collar and cuff and two breast pockets. The pockets could be closed by buttoning the small flaps above them to their front. She left her jacket open to reveal a maroon tube top below it, partially exposing her midriff. She wore a pair of black jeans and a belt with a scaly design and metal buckle. Her outfit was completed by a pair of simple brown shoe

"By the way kid, I am Ur Milkovich, and thanks for saving us," said Ur.

"No problem, I'm Ace Silverblood, and this is my ototo Natsu Dragneel," I said and pointed to Natsu.

"Hi" waved Natsu.

"So how old are you two now?" asked Ur.

"I'm 12 while Nisan is 14" said Natsu.

"14 and able to take down a demon of Zeref easily, what are you and how did you manage to do it," said and asked a shocked Ur.

"Meh just a strong mage and training and taking care of myself well seems to be it," I said in a tone as if I'm talking about the weather.

"Who trained you?" asked Ur.

"I have many answers for that, but let's leave it for tomorrow, (Yawn) I'm still tired," I said tiredly.

"ok…." Said Ur while sweatdropping as she can't believe that a guy already slept for two days and is still tired.

"Come here ototo, you can lie on my lap," I said while patting my lap.

"Ok, good night Nisan, Ur," said Natsu after lying on my lap and slowly went to sleep.

"Night ototo, Ur," I said while lying back down and closed my eyes.

"Night you two," yawn Ur as she too went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"(Yawn) hmm something smell good," I said while sniffing the air.

"That's because breakfast is ready, and its soup," said Ur while stirring a pot over the fire. The soup is filled with a lot of ingredients like carrot and potato.

"hmm where are the rest?" I asked curiously after looking around for the kids.

"They went to a nearby market to buy food for lunch, I can hear them coming back now," said Ur while giggling a bit.

"huh?" I said before hearing two people shouting, I can't really make up the words but I can hear words like "Ice" "Better" and "Fire"

I then turned around and saw my brother holding the black hair kid in a headlock while Ultear and the bluish-silver hair boy was laughing at them. They were holding on two brown bags that I can tell are full of ingredients

"Sigh, I can't leave you for 1 second huh ototo," I said while shaking my head.

"He started it first," whined Natsu trying to keep the kid in the headlock.

"And you had to continue it?" I asked amusedly.

"Yes!" said Natsu while giving the black hair kid a noogie.

"Anyway, here you go mom, plus there are extra ingredients thanks to Natsu helping," said Ultear while passing Ur a brown bag. With the other kid doing the same.

"Mom huh, I can get use to that, now come here," said Ur who quickly grabbed Ultear into a hug afterwards placing Ultear on her lap and then start petting her like a pet.

"Mom, there are people here," said a red faced Ultear.

"So, are you embarrass? If so then I'm doing a good job as a mother," said Ur with a teasing smile.

"Mom…." Pouted Ultear.

"Ok now who is hungry?" asked Ur.

"Me!" said everyone.

"Well enjoy then," said Ur while passing around a bowl of soup to everyone.

"Thanks" said everyone before trying, which they found out was really good.

"Man you outdone yourself again master, that was delicious," said the black hair kid.

"Yeah, it's like your actual magic is cooking, not **Ice-Make**" said the silver blue hair kid.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush, plus its nothing, it only taste good cause I know the right ingredients to use," said Ur with a small blush noticeable on her face.

"That and you put in a lot of love into it right," I teased.

"Not you too," pouted Ur.

"Well thanks for the delicious food lady," said Natsu cheerfully. In which after he said that Ur knock him on the head.

"Itai! What the hell" shouted Natsu while holding his head.

"I'm not that old to be called a lady, call me Ur," said Ur.

"You sure about that, I mean if we were to combined all the kids age, you would still be older than us," I said while shaking off the huge killing intent that was aim at me.

"I'm only 26, brat don't make me spank you," said Ur angrily.

"So since we are full, how about we introduce ourselves now," I suggested with Ur screaming at me not to ignore her.

"Ok I'll start, my name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm 12 right now, and my magic is **Fire-Dragon Slaying**," said Natsu excitedly.

"My turn, name is Gray Fullbuster, I'm also 12 and my magic is **Ice-Make**," said Gray.

"Well since we are doing this, my name is Lyon Vesta, 12 is a really common age and I too use **Ice-Make **but the different is mine is stronger," said Lyon proudly.

"Yeah right, you always forget to use two hands instead of one, making your weaker than mine," scoffed Gray.

"But who is the one that keep losing is spars huh?" asked Lyon with a smirk.

"….shut up," said Gray as he knows he lost the battle of words.

"Anyway my name is Ultear Milkovich, I'm 13 and I don't really know what is my magic," said Ultear with a sad tone at the end.

"Don't worry, we will help you find it, in fact I know a way," I said.

"you do?" asked the rest.

"Yes, I'll show you later, anyway my name is Ace Silverblood, I'm 14 and I have 4 different Magic, they are **Void-Dragon Slaying**,** Void-Devil Slaying**, **Requip **and **Take-Over** in which I specializes in devils" I said while slowly laughing in my head as the others other than Natsu started to drop their jaws as they heard all of my magic.

"Wait **Devil Slaying **and **Devil Take-Over**, how does that work I mean won't they conflict with each other?" asked Ultear.

"I'm a special case, that's all I will say," I said in a mysteries tone.

"How…...did you learn so much magic?" asked a shocked Ur.

"I actually learn all of them from two sources, 1 is from a Dragon named Chaos, the others are from the monks from the Temple of Avalon," I answered.

"Wait Temple of Avalon, I thought they were wiped out 10 years ago," said Ur.

"they were, but before that, they managed to taught me and help me improved as well," I said sadly as I remembered all of the masters and seniors who helped me.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Ur.

"it's alright, after all it's human nature to not forget the sad events that happened," I said.

"Well time for to brighten this conversation so I'm Ur Milkovich, 26 is a young age and I'm a master of **Ice-Make**," said Ur.

"Master huh?" asked Natsu.

"Yup, I pretty much mastered all the styles for **Ice-Make**, plus I also learn how to perform high class spells for **Ice-make **and normal **Ice Magic**," said Ur.

"Wait, how many styles are there?" asked Natsu curiously.

"There are two styles, one is called **Static Ice-Make **and the other is called **Dynamic Ice-Make**," said Gray.

"The difference between both are **Static Ice-Make** focus on creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them while **Dynamic Ice-Make** focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. **Dynamic Ice-Make** is said to be quicker to cast than **Static Ice-Make**," continued Lyon.

"hmm I think I heard of them, but in different names," I said while rubbing my chin.

"really Ni-san?" asked Natsu.

"yeah, I remembered, ancient mages called them **Primal Ice Make **for **Dynamic**, while for **Static** they called it **Weaponry Ice-Make**," I said.

"That's true, as back in the old ages, Magic were use in Wars so I'm not surprised that they named the styles to sound deadly," said Ur.

"cool history lesson," said Ultear excitedly.

"huh seems like we have a bookworm with us," I teased making Ultear Blush.

"That's…. not…" stuttered a red faced Ultear.

"Aww that's ok Ultear, mommy will buy you all the books you want," cooed Ur, making both Gray and Lyon cringe as this is the first time they heard Ur speak like that.

"can we please go back to helping me find out my magic" pleaded Ultear as she wanted the teasing to stop.

"Oh, that's right, so how are you going to do it Ace?" asked Ur curiously.

"Easy, with this," I said while holding out my hand, then suddenly a small black magic circle appears above my hand and when it disappeared a white transparent crystal appeared in its place.

"What is that?" asked everyone as they stared at the crystal.

"This is what the Magic Council and Magic Hunters needed but could never find, it's called the **Mages-Rock**," I explained.

"What does it do then?" asked Lyon.

"Yeah, it looks like a normal white crystal or gem to me," said Gray.

"That's why both of them couldn't find it, cause it look exactly like a normal gem or crystal, as for your question Lyon, it is a magic revealer of some sort," I said.

"huh?" asked everyone as they couldn't understand what I was saying.

"Ok, let me rephrase that, this crystal will help to find out what type of magic you use and those you didn't know you have or the potential to have," I rephrased my earlier statement.

"Oh…" said everyone.

"So just to prove this works, Natsu lend me your hand," I asked.

"Sure," said Natsu as he holds out his hand.

"Perfect, now I want you to grasp the crystal when I put it on your hand, is that clear" I said.

"Aye!' said Natsu before I put the crystal in his hand.

"now I want you to close your hand, hold it for five second before opening it, got it," I said.

"Right," said Natsu as he did as I instructed, when he opened his hand, it revealed an aura of a small fire dragon on Natsu's hand.

"Woah, that's cool,' said Gray.

"yeah," agreed Lyon.

"As you see since Natsu is a **Fire-Dragonslayer**, his magic will be **Fire Dragon-Slaying Magic** as seen here," I pointed out, after a while the dragon disappeared, living the crystal at its position.

"As for mine, well I can show you," I then said while taking the crystal and placing it in my hand and closing it. Afterwards I opened and the crystal formed to form an aura of a library. The library is a normal looking library but its decorated with dragon statues and it looked to be very old.

"A Library?" said Ultear questionably.

"but what does that mean?" asked Ur.

"It means that my potential is I can learn any magic as my container is suited for it," I said shocking the rest with the information.

"Any…magic…," said both Lyon and Gray before fainting.

"… does this happen a lot?" I asked curiously.

"no, it only happens today," said Ur.

"(groan) man what a crazy dream I had," said Lyon recovered.

"yeah same," said Gray as he too recovered.

"actually, it wasn't a dream," I said humorously.

"Wait, that means you really can learn any magic!" shouted both Gray and Lyon.

"Yup," I answered

"but how is your magic potential so high?" asked a shocked Ur.

"It was thanks to my Dad, Chaos," I said.

"As you see my dad Chaos is not an ordinary dragon, he is a direct descendant of the first dragon and current dragon god, Ryu," I continued explaining.

"Ryu? As in the legendary dragon Ryu who fought 10 gods and eventually became a god," said Ultear in shocked, in which made everyone except me to be shocked as well.

"Yup the very same guy," I said.

"So as a direct descendant, Chaos is given the duty of the Dragon Librarian which is the one who protects books that are important to the Dragon race, to do that he would need to be able to fight enemies who can be other Dragons or even Gods," explained Ace before being interrupted by Lyon.

"Wait, since you're his son, that would mean…." Said Lyon.

"Yup, I was given a chance to be his real son as he offered to do so by using an ancient ritual so that means my blood is almost the same as his, so giving me his ability and potential," I explained.

"Oh…." Said the rest.

"So wait does that means you too have access to the Dragon Library too?" asked Ultear.

"Yes, I have access and I can even write new books to be put in the library, that's why I taught you to use the **Fusion-Flames**," I said while pointing at Natsu.

"Wait you're telling me that all those times you told me the origins were fake," pouted Natsu sadly.

"No, the origins were true, but no one has ever used it so currently you're the only user of the **Fusion-Flames**," I said.

"…...cool! take that world, Natsu Dragneel is the only user of **Fusion-Flames**," said Natsu while fist pumping the air.

"Hehe ok, enough about me, it's time for us to find out Ultear's magic and maybe even the reason for her so called kidnapped," I said.

"what do you mean?" asked Ultear.

"The Bureau of Magical Development that you described is currently in ruins as it was destroyed be the same man who told your mom that you died, the leader Brain" I explained.

"but why would he do that?" asked a shocked Ur.

"They don't know, all they know is that he did it, and before that he was known to do test on increasing one's magic power, and yes that's was one of the reason why he lied to you Ur," I replied.

"That means…" was what all Ur can say before she quickly hugged Ultear.

"I'm so sorry Ultear, I shouldn't left you there," cried Ur.

"It's ok mom," said Ultear. They then both cried as the others watch.

**After a while**

"Ok, I'm ready to do this," said Ultear.

"Ok, as I said earlier, put out any of your hand and hold the gem for 5 seconds," I commended. She then did as I said and after 5 seconds, she opened up her hand to reveal…..

**To be continued.**

**The WFMV dialogue session**

**Natsu: wow, you actually did it**

**Shadow: yup, cause why not, by the way Natsu**

**Natsu: yeah**

**Shadow: I need to tell you something**

**Natsu; what?**

**Shadow: I'm giving you a harem as well**

**Natsu: WHAT!**

**Shadow: yup, so the girls in it will be Lisanna, Yukino, Hisui and Erza**

**Natsu: … (fainted)**

**Shadow: yup he is excited, so this is farewell for now**

**The Review Corner:**

**Kurama190 : thanks and I am**

**aslan333: thanks and I will **

**Mark Sevy: thanks **

**Guest: thanks and I will remember that**

**Raskator: thanks and I will**

**metalican overlord slayer: roger that**

hey guys It's Shawn, now forgive me for this late upload but hear me out, as now I'm in my last year of tertiary studies, I have no time to write FF as I need to do a lot of projects, but then i have more bad news, as for those who lives in Singapore knows, boys of 18 or older have to serve their National Services, well guess what, I'm doing so next year if I can't defer it again, so next year is when I call it a long break from FF meaning I won't be writing for about 2 to 3 years. So yeah, I try to upload mote this year but don't give your hopes up.


End file.
